


Dancing in the Dark

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Ships [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Dancing, Just fluff today thanks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Doc and Bdubs have a love-hate relationship. The ratio? 99% love and 1% hate that they aren’t dating.
Relationships: Docm77/BdoubleO100
Series: Hermitcraft Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title? Yeah, but it matches the story lol

"Would you turn down that racket?!" Bdubs shouted over the fence. "It's making BeeDoubleO nervous!"

You don't typically imagine bees getting nervous, but one glance at BeeDoubleO proved that they could. The poor thing had begun buzzing around it's hive angrily, threatening to sting Bdubs a couple times before he brushed it away. Doc had been blaring intense metal music through his brand new Bluetooth sound system all afternoon, and the booming bass was making Bdubs' brain rattle in his skull.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over this killer music!" Doc smirked at Bdubs, continuing to headbang as he worked on his house.

Bdubs growled, whipping out his phone. He picked his favorite song, then selected Doc's speakers, which automatically obeyed Bdubs' phone. Suddenly, the loud music was replaced by a gentle waltz, which instantly soothed Bdubs' still-buzzing brain.

"What!? Why you-" Doc scowled, pulling out his own phone and reclaiming the speaker, the abrasive music starting up again.

"You don't know what real music is!" Bdubs taunted, switching it back.

Bdubs had never seen such a deep frown on someone's face before, and he couldn't tell if Doc was legitimately angry or just playing along. He left the orchestral music on and stuffed his phone in his coat pocket with a huff. He set back to work on his house silently, ignoring Bdubs.

Now he felt pretty silly, getting so worked up over some music, but that was how he and Doc played. And, he wouldn't deny Doc's booming music was starting to get on his nerves. Bdubs tried to get back to work, he really did. The pool installation guy was coming tomorrow, and Bdubs needed to tear out all the grass. But, as hard as he tried, all he could think about was Doc.

Bdubs flipped open a panel in the fence, discovering a large pile of shulker boxes on the lawn, which Doc was currently digging through. "Heey, whatcha doing?"

Doc didn't stop pawing through his boxes. "I'm busy."

Bdubs grinned, discovering an entertaining way to spend his afternoon. "How busy would you say you are on a scale of eight to nine?"

Doc glanced up with a glare. "Fourteen."

Bdubs snickered. "Doc, I'm no mathmetologist but that seems like a lot!"

"It is!" Finally Doc stood, staring daggers into Bdubs soul. "Your face looks stupid in that little hole."

"Well I've got a great view, so feel free to keep working! I'll just be here, enjoying this calming music."

When Doc started stalking over to the fence, Bdubs started to worry a little. Doc stood at a solid three blocks tall, so when he stepped up to Bdubs' peephole, Bdubs got a great view of his abs through the lab coat, which he would be forever jealous of. Doc opened a hole in the fence over Bdubs' head, and without hesitation reached over and grabbed a handful of his hair, startling him.

"Woah, hey now! Not the hair man!" Bdubs reached up, desperately trying to free his hair, but that was exactly what Doc wanted. Lightning quick, Doc switched his grasp from the hair, locking his hands under Bdubs' arms with a deft maneuver. He hauled the smaller man over the fence before Bdubs even had a chance to realize what was happening.

Arriving swiftly on Doc's side of the fence, Bdubs clutched Doc for support, his legs giving out like jelly. "Woah. Warn me next time you show off your superhuman strength."

"Warn me next time you get too annoying." Doc smirked.

"What was your plan getting me over here? Did you change your mind about the music? It's really nice to dance too, I understand." Bdubs joked, trying to save face.

"As long as you don't mind a few stubbed toes. I'm a lousy dancer." Doc grinned down at Bdubs' surprised face.

"Wait, really?"

He shrugged. "Why not. Clearly you're not going to let me get any real work done, so you might as well teach me to dance."

Bdubs swallowed thickly. "Well, since you're way taller than me, you can put your hands on my shoulders, and my hands go on your waist."

Doc complied, but almost immediately slid his hands down to Bdubs' back. "It's more fun this way."

"Sure. Why not." Bdubs let out a strained laugh. "Now follow me, we'll start with the basic waltz."

They slowly began dancing on the lawn in silence, Bdubs doing his best to focus on his feet and not Doc's hands unconsciously sliding lower on his body. A new song turned on, with a quicker beat than the last. "Ready to add a spin?"

Doc nodded, and Bdubs carefully walked him through the rotating box steps, and quickly they were whirling across the grounds in perfect tandem. "I thought you were bad at dancing man!"

Doc grinned, revealing his pointed teeth. "I'm no idiot. Want to see one of my favorite moves?" He pulled their bodies together, taking Bdubs' breath away. They continued dancing in silence, perfectly aligned as they twirled around each other. At some point Bdubs got distracted, so Doc took the lead, pulling him around expertly.

As the song slowed to an end, Doc spun Bdubs, dipping him and bringing their faces within inches of each other. Bdubs was breathless from the dancing, and his face flushed as Doc leaned in. Their lips brushed together, then Doc dipped down and nipped his jaw with his sharp teeth, making Bdubs gasp.

They pulled up, but neither of them moved. Gentle music floated through the area as the sun hid behind the hills, and everything was perfectly serene.

"So I guess we're in love huh?" Bdubs smiled softly.

"Never thought I'd fall for someone under six feet tall, but here we are."

Bdubs pushed Doc away with a laugh. "Hey, I've got shoe insoles that make me six foot, that counts!"

Doc just laughed, grabbing Bdubs' hands. "Yeah, that'll do."


End file.
